Abelmoschus manihot (Linn.) Medicus is a kind of herbs belonging to Abelmoschus of Malvaceae. Its code in China National Standard GB/T14467-93, implemented from Jan. 1, 1994, is 6000010003. In the document with the China Patent Publication Number CN101002536A, Hibiscus manihotis an optimally selected population of Abelmoschus manihot (Linn.) Medicus. Many documents and published papers on the development of the flower of this plant all claim that the flower is nontoxic. An important document on the Abelmoschus manihot (Linn.) Medicus flower is “Studies on the Chemical Constituents of Abelmoschus manihot”, written by Cao, Yongxiang from Xi'an Jiaotong University, with its CLC being R282.71 and 8284.2, and IEEE-IEL being Y454247. In the document, it mentioned that the active ingredient in Abelmoschus manihot (Linn.) Medicus lies in the volatile substance and gas chromatography-mass spectrometry was used to determine 11 compounds in the volatile substance. When separating aglycone from the part of ether, the author found that a high content substance is very unstable and can not be separated out all the time. Owing to the aqueous alcohol used in the recrystallization process, and heat exposure during the storage and heating during the EI-MS assaying, the structure of other samples can not be identified.
When making Abelmoschus manihot (Linn.) Medicus flower products, the inventor can smell the strong fragrance of the Abelmoschus manihot (Linn.) Medicus flower in the whole workshop and those who experienced all have rather deep impression. However, it is hard to smell the faint fragrance during the packaging, storage and transportation, and using. According to present documentaries and existing technologies, it is difficult to reserve and use the volatile substances in Abelmoschus manihot (Linn.) Medicus flowers. Concerning the theme ideas, product proposal and technology design of the present invention, there is no any other one alike.